Elijah Abrams
Elijah Abrams was created for the OG F-Science RP, ''by the RPer ''_OmniiPotent_. History Pre-Fall Era Childhood Elijah’s '''childhood, was mostly a happy one, he was raised in a wealthy household in Surrey, England, with two loving and dedicated parents. He was raised within a Christian family, as one of five siblings. He was essentially a normal child,however, had very little friends due to his obsessive nature towards them. However, he had a very secretive, very destructive element of his life, that he kept incredibly secret, and away from his family. When he was very young, approximately 6 or 7 years of age (although the actual age is unknown), he was gifted a porcelain doll from his late grandmother, whom he loved very greatly. Within her will, she would state that '''Elijah '''was to receive a ceramic doll figure, with dead button eyes, lush blonde hair, and a dress, that seemed to consist of a pillowcase. He would form a close bond towards this item, eventually coming to fetishise, during his teenage years. During this time, he began to develop a destructive addiction to online adult content, which desensitised him greatly. During this time, he graduated from a secondary school. He was very science oriented, especially in the biological sector and would later go on to study biology at A-Level, and later, Human Biology at the Royal Holloway. During his time at university, he met a meek woman, who would later become his wife. The relationship was incredibly abusive, as '''Elijah viewed his wife as there for nothing but his own pleasure. Elijah never had any children, due to his wife’s infertility. Fall Era Later Life He worked a scientist in a lab that specialised in organ diseases for many years, this paid well but Elijah felt his skills could be put to better use. During this time he was arrested by the police for attempted kidnap of his superiors child, on a ‘Bring Your Kid To Work Day’. He was fined a large sum of money, which caused his wife to leave him, not only due to his financial ruin at the hands of the law, but because she eventually discovered his sick addiction, after the authorities seized his computer. Introduction To F-Science He struggled to find any reliable employment for many years after, but eventually on the 5th pf January, 2261, was approached by a man wearing a T-Shirt emblazoned with a large orange ‘F’. He was informed by this man that he was being offered a position at a science facility known as ‘F-Science’, and was quickly hustled into the company during its final years. The Creation Of Dolly During the final years of F-Science, Elijah Abrams was responsible for an unauthorised and unethical experiment, which would involve the horrific unification of the doll he had recived years prior, and a Small 6 year old girl, to create what can only be described as a raw depiction of science gone mad. Death Of Elijah Abrams Sometime after the creation of Dolly 'Elijah' was murdered by an unknown assailant via means of a highly corrosive fluid, that he strongly suspects to be S'ebastian Cornelissen'. Post-Fall Era Elijah '''is now said to stalk the halls near the room where all his sick experiments were performed, although for what reason remains unclear... Apperance '''Elijah Abrams appears wearing a lab coat which is partially melted from the strong chemicals, giving it a brown colour. Part of his face a portions of his body are also burned and melted, resulting is a dark green flesh colour. His skin is a pinky grey owing to the fact that he is dead. He wears a dirty white F-Science t-shirt emblazoned with a large orange 'F' across the front. He is often portrayed holding a surgical scalpel, or the suspicious chemicals he was murdered with. Category:Characters